Piano Lessons
by PumpkinMuffinTop
Summary: Phil loves the way Dan plays piano. Not quite smut, not quite fluff


At 11:18, I woke to the dramatic sound of Panic! at the Disco on Dan's antique piano. He played beautifully, and i would rather wake up to this 12 minutes early than my blaring phone alarm. The last harmonious chords of This is Gospel flowed from his room into mine, and a dreamy smile crossed my face. Just after the last note rang, he began playing Cancer in the most beautiful way you could imagine. And then I heard his voice. Whenever i praised his voice, he simply shrugged it off even though he sounds like an angel. "Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you..." he finished the song I stumbled softly into his room.

"That was beautiful, Dan. You… You sound amazing." He simply blushed and shrugged.

"I mean it Dan. You have real musical talent." He sat back down on the old bench and his fingers floated over the keys, barely touching the creamy ivory and playing them so soft you could hear a pin drop. I didn't know the song, but it was somehow more heavenly than any song by his favorite bands.

"I wrote that one myself." Dan murmured sheepishly, as if he was in some way ashamed of his lovely talent.

"It was amazing!" I couldn't believe I'd never hear him play like this before. Sure, I've heard him play classical arrangements before and intros to animes but this was different! It sounded like he could relate to every word in the song and genuinely poured out his heart into each note. I continued to just stand there in awe, until Dan broke the silence.

"If it's so amazing, I could try to teach you…" Dan suggested. My eyes widened and I nodded a bit to enthusiastically. When I was in elementary school, my mum made me take 2 years of piano. I still have a basic understanding of the notes and keys, but since I have only touched the piano to put cat stickers on it, I probably could do with lessons. Dan was great, and I wanted to play Fall Out Boy so beautifully it would make him cry.

"Yes, Dan! Thank you!" He responded with nothing more than an adorable smirk.

"Alright, come sit on the bench. Do you know any piano at all?" I waddled over to the bench and nodded. I don't remember loads, but I know a bit.

"Okay, play me a song you remember." I began to play a simplified version of Fur Elise, one that I memorized for a recital in fourth grade. In my peripheral vision, I saw Dan with a fixed stare on my hands. He nodded, and as the song came to a close, he exclaimed, "I really like that, Phil. I could probably teach you a few simplified versions of Panic! or maybe Twenty One PIlots or possibly even Fall Out Boy songs. Wait, wait wait, I know a good song for advanced beginners, I've played it when I'm looking for something a little easier."

Dan rummaged through a messy stack of sheet music on top of the piano. He finally pulled out a piece by MCR, Teenagers, a song I've never heard him play on the piano, but certainly sang in the shower before. He put the slightly wrinkled sheet in my hands and I looked it over. I had some messy scribbles in red ink on a few lines, giving reminders to slow down or play louder.

"This looks good, but I've never actually heard you play it before."

He blushed, and replied, "Yeah, for non-classical music, I wait til your out of the house or something so I can play and sing as loudly and violently as I want. But if you want me to, I can play it" I responded with a half smile.

"Sure. I'd love to hear you play." He sat down on the bench and played it perfectly. At the chorus, Dan played a bit louder. I began to sing the lyrics, and Dan mocked surprise when he heard me swear. The song ended, and I clapped with appreciation. He dramatically bowed, but fell over in the process.

"Try just to play the intro, and if you want to go beyond that, feel free."

I started playing the first few measures, and it was riddled with mistakes. It was the musical equivalent of a stuttering child. I decided to finish the intro, I didn't want to hear anymore mistakes that would ruin the song. I glanced up at Dan, whose face was scrunched up in concentration, and he simply nodded and said,"Play the first eight measures again."

So I began to play the first line and it sounded nothing like Dan's flawless version of the song. As I finished, he sat down next to me and scribbled some more notes on the first few measures.

"Okay, so you're pretty good with note accuracy, but your note counting is way off. How much do you remember of the note counts?" "Thanks! I only remember some. Quarter note is one beat, half note is two, and whole note is four, right?"

Dan replied with a nod. I pointed at the notes and named him, and once again he nodded. I began to accidentally destroy MCR again, but it wasn't as rubbish as the last time. I went a bit past the intro, but stopped quickly at the chorus.

"OK Phil, I have an idea. You seem to be doing quite well on the right hand, and I'm usually better at the left. Why don't you play that a little more and we can play together, once you're a bit better. Is that alright?"

"That's a good idea. Let me play… like, five more times?"

He just nodded and I played. Eventually, I finished and it sounded much better. "I like it, Phil. Now, scooch. I need some room."

I guess it wasn't a large bench, so our butts were smashed against each other, and surprisingly, I wasn't uncomfortable at all. Dan rested his magical piano sticks on the keys and began to play. After he finished the first few notes, I joined in. I actually did not sound like a whale smashing the keyboard, which made me happy, and I think Dan appreciated it, too. I played the ivory keys better than I expected and soon finished the song.

"I really liked that, Phil! Do you want to keep playing this song or move on to something else?" I considered for a moment, and decided to move on to a more upbeat song. "How about something by Troye, his music is pretty lively." Dan bent behind his checkered bed and after a few moments of wrestling with papers, pulled out a beginners version of "Happy Little Pill". He smacked the paper on the front of the piano and shoved me onto the bench. I played the beginning of the instrumental part, and it was so terrible that Troye's fangirls may have attempted to kill me if they heard it. I would have let them, because the embarrassment probably wouldn't kill me fast enough. I looked over my shoulder to see Dan with a look that I can't really put into words, but if I had to I would say it was a mixture of confusion and discomfort. I kinda felt the same.

"Alright Phil, that was… Unique. Slide your butt down and make a bit of room for me so I can show you how to play those grace notes." I was not at all surprised when he went on to play it almost as good as Troye himself. He went past the instrumental intro and into the actual song, and even began softly humming, which escalated into singing. It sounded a bit odd during the chorus, as he sang a few words a bit off. I found it adorable though.

"Feel free to join in if you want." Dan said when there weren't any words. I decided not to, as the song was to perfect to destroy now. Although, the last few chords looked pretty simple, so I decided that I would join in there. As the notes approached, I held my hands just above the keys. I began to play the chords, only to realize that Dan's chords were the same as the ones I was trying to play. Turns out, I was a tad early and Dan's fingers lay on top of my late hands. The song quickly ended, probably a bit sooner than it should have. We locked eyes, and I felt his fingers wrap around mine as he leaned in, not breaking his intense gaze, and he kissed me. His hands traveled up my arm and wrapped around my neck, and brought his soft lips to my ear.

"You're my happy little Phil, and I love you." I was shocked, but it was a pleasant shock. No, it was more than pleasant, it was one of the best feelings I had ever experienced. The feeling of knowing that someone truly loves you is the most beautiful feeling in the world.

"I love you too, Daniel Howell." As I finished the sentence, I felt his kiss, not a sloppy, emotionless, smack-on-the-cheek, but a gentle, but but still the most powerful thing I had ever felt. He persuaded me off the bench with his body and we stumbled on to his bed in a tangled knot of love.

-Dan's POV-

Phil Lester was a much better kisser than musician. He lay next to me, but also a bit on top of me, and began to tug at the collar of my shirt, which I stole from his room. He began butterfly kissing my collarbone, and I loved it. His eyes fluttered so quickly I wondered if he was even human, but then he moved up to my neck. He left a few love bites, but I didn't care. His face left my neck, and his deep blue eyes met mine. I pulled him down onto me and he delicately pecked m on the cheek. His hands wandered down to my hip bones and he held them down for a few seconds before they went back up to my waist and passionately embraced me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tugged his head to the left so his mouth fit mine. I kissed him so passionately, I felt his face heat up more than it already had. I began to nibble his plump lower lip, but he pulled away.

"Kiss me on the mouth, but please don't bite." So I did.

"You set me free, Phil Lester."

-Phil's POV-

Slowly, we stopped kissing and just began to appreciate being with each other. We got under his monochromatic sheets and just appreciated being together. Dan put his head on my chest and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. He began to lightly kiss the skin right behind my earlobe and his hands traveled to my hips. Dan's soft lips wandered down and left a trail of kisses down to my collarbone. Slowly, the kisses began to stop and he nestled his head on my chest. I could feel his breathing start to slow, and become a little softer, and I realized he had fallen asleep. I closed my eyes and loosened my arms and dreamed of the next day.


End file.
